U.S. Reissue Pat. No.36,001, Sand Mold Member and Method, Siak et al, assigned to the assignee of this invention, is representative of a group of patents describing the use of aqueous sols of gelatins as a bio-degradable binder material in making foundry mold members. Such water soluble binders permit recovery and reuse of the sand used to make the cores and other mold bodies and they reduce pollutant emissions. There is a need in the foundry art for a faster and less expensive method of making a molded sand mold member using these gelatin binders or other water dispersed resin binders. It is an object of this invention to provide such a process.